My Little Sonic: Townsville Boys and Girls
by GameOver25
Summary: When the combined force of every item of power in the entire Allverse sends everybody and every-pony to the day-dimension, Everyone wakes up to find out they have turned human, and all their powers disappear when they're without GameOver, now they'll have to survive high school, find me, and save the world. Can they do it without their powers or will Chaos ensure? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Prolog Part 1!

_**My Little Sonic: Townsville Boys and Girls**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Prolog: Chaos Control Gone Chaotic Part 1!**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, the Powerpuff Girls, or My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic!**

**GameOver the God-Hog, and Evil GameOver the Anti-God-Hog belong to me!**

**GameOver25 is me!**

**Everything else belongs to its rightful and respectful owners!**

**This is a crossover between Sonic the Hedgehog, the Powerpuff Girls, and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic!**

**This story is a sequel to Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls, and An Angel Named GameOver, and takes place both when the Powerpuff Girls were still children, and when the Powerpuff Girls were still teenagers, the Powerpuff Girls get turned back into children when they come to Equestria, and get turned into teenagers when they turn human!**

**Note: Everything in bold is Important including this!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Prolog: Chaos Control Gone Chaotic Part 1!**_

* * *

_**GameOver25's Point Of View**_

* * *

It was a normal day, a day like any other, but today was a day that I was never going to forget, after all, it's not every day you get to meet your own imagination in real-life.

* * *

_**GameOver's Point of View**_

* * *

Today was a day that was the same as any other day, but I had this feeling that today was going to become special. "I've got to get to Ponyville to train with Twilight Sparkle, **I pinkie promised her that I would help her and Sonic with their flying and magic.**" I said to myself, **I was in my God-Hog form, I was wearing something else too, and I only wear it when something special is going to happen, I was wearing a full suit that was completely white, and looked like it was a kind of computerized body armor. **"I don't want to become late." I said. Then I saw **Egg-man trying to get Him to give him Chemical X.** "What's Him doing in **Equestria**?" I asked myself again.

My Chaos Emerald started to glow at that moment. "Oh no, this is…." But before I could finish, The Chaos Emerald teleported me to Twilight's House, **"Chaos Control!" **I finished, but to my surprise, everybody, and every-pony just looked at me like Discord made a Chaos Emerald come out of his nose, needless to say, they looked at me like I was crazy, and with interest.

"What about Chaos Control GameOver?" Sonic asked, he was in his Pony-Hog form, in this form he was a dark blue hedgehog with peach colored arms, and dark blue colored legs, and a peach colored belly, he had emerald-green eyes, and was wearing white gloves, and red shoes with two white strips spread horizontally across the center of the shoes, a gold buckle on the outward facing side of both shoes, white cuffs, white bases, and black bottoms, he also had dark blue Pegasus wings, and a dark blue unicorn horn.

"**My Chaos Emerald caused Chaos Control without me using it." **I explained. Every-pony and Pony-Hog gasped. "Oh, and, at that time I **saw Egg-man begging Him to give him Chemical X.**" I stated.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"Who's Him?" Every-Pony and Spike asked.

_That's right, Sonic is the only pony who met my half-sisters, the Powerpuff Girls_, I thought to myself.

"Him is a cross-dressing demon, who feeds on negative emotions." I explained, "His name is Him because his real name is to scary (scair-E) to say." I continued to explain.

"Every-Pony, listen up! We've received a letter from Princess Celestia!" Spike yelled.

"Well, what does it say Spike?" Twilight asked.

* * *

"Dear Twilight,

**There have been strange things happening on both Equestria and Mobius, I think this might be related to the strange behavior of the Chaos Emeralds and the Elements of Harmony, Something is happening, three little girls appeared in my private quarters and asked if I saw a cross-dressing demon come by, when I told them that GameOver told me about him they asked me where GameOver was, Also the magic mirror has started opening, but it's fifteen moons two early, the Girls call themselves, the Powerpuff Girls, and their names are Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, They will be coming to Ponyville, These strange events worry me, when the Powerpuff Girls get there, I want you to find out what's going on**, I wish you all the best of luck!

Sincerely,

Princess Celestia" Spike read (red).

* * *

"Wait, my half-sisters are here, in Equestria?" I asked out loud in outrage.

"That's not good, that's not good at all!" I shouted.

"Why is that bad GameOver, your half-sisters are here, and they get to meet us?" Twilight half-asked half-explained.

"Besides, you've got us." She said.

**"You don't get it Twilight, My half-sisters being here means our three worlds have connected with each other, Earth, Mobius, and Equestria, the three alternate universe worlds that at some point-in-time had magic, and presently contain life, now with these worlds connected by Chaos Control, the entire Allverse is out of balance, and the magic of these worlds are fusing."** I explained in a small panic.

**Then the Chaos Emeralds, Master Emerald, Elements of Harmony, Magic Mirror, and all other Items of power that exist in the entire Allverse started glowing pure white.**

"Chaos Control again? Aw come on!" I exclaimed.

Well, that was epic! Will the Powerpuff Girls find GameOver?, Will Sonic find out what Eggman is up too?, What is Him doing in Equestria?, How did Him and the Powerpuff Girls end up in Equestria anyways?, Will GameOver restore balance to the Allverse?, What will the Mane Six find out about the strange events happening on Mobius and Equestria?, but most important of all, Where will Chaos Control send our friends and enemies? **You'll have to read the next chapter and review this chapter to find out!**

**End of Chapter!**

**Please review!**

**Ultimate GameOver the Ultimate Godhog: Yes, Please review or I'll come to you in heaven and give you fourteen licks with the "Cat-O-Nine-Tails"!**

**GameOver25: Really! I God-Proof the story doors and you can still get through! What in the name of God was I thinking when I based you off of God! Oh Never Mind, (Turns to readers): Just review!**


	2. Prolog Part 2: We're All Humans!

_**My Little Sonic: Townsville Boys and Girls**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Prolog: (Chaos Control Gone Chaotic Part 2: We're All Humans!) Part 2!**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, the Powerpuff Girls, or My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic!**

**GameOver the God-hog, and Evil GameOver the Anti-God-hog belong to me!**

**GameOver25 is me!**

**Everything else belongs to its rightful and respectful owners!**

**This is a crossover between Sonic the Hedgehog, the Powerpuff Girls, and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic!**

**I have a poll vote, if you wish to vote go to my profile and click show poll, and please review at the end of every Chapter!**

**This story is a sequel to Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls, and An Angel Named GameOver, and takes place both when the Powerpuff Girls were still children, and when the Powerpuff Girls were still teenagers, the Powerpuff Girls get turned back into children when they come to Equestria, and get turned into teenagers when they turn human!**

**Note: Everything in bold is Important including this!**

**Note: This Entire Story breaks the fourth wall!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Prolog: (Chaos Control Gone Chaotic Part 1: Chaos Control Gone Chaotic!) Part 1!**_

* * *

_**GameOver25's Point Of View**_

* * *

It was a normal day, a day like any other, but today was day that I was never going to forget, after all, it's not every day you get to meet your own imagination in real-life.

* * *

_**GameOver's Point of View**_

* * *

Today was a day that was the same as any other day, but I had this feeling that today was going to become special. "I've got to get to Ponyville to train with Twilight Sparkle, **I pinkie promised her that I would help her and Sonic with their flying and magic.**" I said to myself, **I was in my God-Hog form, I was wearing something else too, and I only wear it when something special is going to happen, I was wearing a full suit that was completely white, and looked like it was a kind of computerized body armor. **"I don't want to become late." I said. Then I saw **Egg-man trying to get Him to give him Chemical X.** "What's Him doing in **Equestria**?" I asked myself again.

My Chaos Emerald started to glow at that moment. "Oh, no, this is…." But before I could finish, I got teleported to Twilight's House, **"Chaos Control!" **I finished, but to my surprise, everybody, and every-pony just looked at me like Discord made a Chaos Emerald come out of his nose, needless to say, they looked at me like I was crazy, and with interest.

"What about Chaos Control GameOver?" Sonic asked, he was in his Pony-Hog form, in this form he was a dark blue hedgehog with peach colored arms, and dark blue colored legs, and a peach colored belly, he had emerald-green eyes, and was wearing white gloves, and red shoes with two white strips spread horizontally across the center of the shoes, a gold buckle on the outward facing side of both shoes, white cuffs, white bases, and black bottoms, he also had dark blue Pegasus wings, and a dark blue unicorn horn.

"**My Chaos Emerald caused Chaos Control without me using it." **I explained. Every-pony and Pony-Hog gasped. "Oh, and at that time I **saw Egg-man begging Him to give him Chemical X.**" I stated.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"Who's Him?" Every-Pony and Spike asked.

_That's right, Sonic is the only pony who met my half-sisters, the Powerpuff Girls_, I thought to myself.

"Him is a cross-dressing demon, who feeds on negative emotions." I explained, "His name is Him because his real name is to scary (scair-E) to say." I continued to explain.

"Every-Pony, listen up! We've received a letter from Princess Celestia!" Spike yelled.

"Well, what does it say Spike?" Twilight asked.

* * *

"Dear Twilight,

**There have been strange things happening on both Equestria and Mobius, I think this might be related to the strange behavior of the Chaos Emeralds and the Elements of Harmony, Something is happening, three little girls appeared in my private quarters and asked if I saw a cross-dressing demon come by, when I told them that GameOver told me about him they asked me where GameOver was, Also the magic mirror has started opening, but it's fifteen moons two early, the Girls call themselves, the Powerpuff Girls, and their names are Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, They will be coming to Ponyville, These strange events worry me, when the Powerpuff Girls get there, I want you to find out what's going on**, I wish you all the best of luck!

Sincerely,

Princess Celestia" Spike read (red).

* * *

"Wait, my half-sisters are here, in Equestria?" I asked out loud in outrage.

"That's not good, that's not good at all!" I shouted.

"Why is that bad GameOver, your half-sisters are here, and they get to meet us?" Twilight half-asked half-explained.

"Besides, you've got us." She said.

"You don't get it Twilight, My half-sisters being here means our three worlds have connected with each other, Earth, Mobius, and Equestria, the three alternate universe worlds that at some point-in-time had magic, and presently contain life, now with these worlds connected by Chaos Control, the entire Allverse is out of balance, and the magic of these worlds are fusing." I explained in a small panic.

**Then the Chaos Emeralds, Master Emerald, Elements of Harmony, Magic Mirror, and all other Items of power that exist in the entire Allverse started glowing pure white.**

"Chaos Control again? Aw come on!" I exclaimed.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Prolog: (Chaos Control Gone Chaotic Part 2: We're All Humans!) Part 2!**_

* * *

**We all woke up in what looked like Townsville, but I had a feeling that we were in the Day Dimension.** The Mane Six finally understood the strange events that were happening on Mobius and Equestria. **We all found out that we were human.**

I had the same appearance as always, but **I was wearing a white long-sleeve shirt with a slash of blue on the sleeves, and white sweat pants that had a design of the symbol for infinity in blue between two open gold gates on the right side just below the waist. I was also 16 years old once more along with everyone else.**

**Twilight was wearing the same get-up as she was from Equestria Girls. Same for everyone else that was a pony before we entered this world.**

**Sonic was wearing a deep blue long-sleeve shirt with the world Sega on it in white, deep blue pants, and the same shoes he always wears, he had emerald-green eyes, and peach colored skin.**

**Shadow was wearing a long-sleeve black shirt with the word Sega on it in red and a slash of red on the sleeves, black pants with a slash of red on the leggings, and had red eyes, and black skin, everything else about him was the same.**

**Silver was wearing a long-sleeve white shirt with the word Sega on it in silver, white pants, and had peach colored skin; everything else about him was the same.**

**Maria was wearing a long-sleeve gold shirt with a light baby blue skirt and dress with a slash of white down the middle and sides, gold pants under the skirt and dress, light baby blue shoes with a slash of white down the middle and sides, a blue head band, and blue earmuffs. Everything else about her was the same as always.**

**The Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, and Powerpunk Girls were teenagers again, they were 16 years old, and were wearing the same thing they always do.**

"How are we going to move around in these bodies?" Apple Jack asked.

"**I don't know, but I've got the hang of it already."** Pinkie Pie said.

"How did you?" Apple Jack asked.

"**It's called breaking the fourth wall."** Pinkie Pie answered.

"**Pinkie Pie, that would make no sense if this story wasn't breaking the fourth wall already."** Apple Jack replied.

"**I have a lot of experience with this form, Twilight and I will teach you how to control and use it."** I said. **"But be warned, if you are more than five blocks away from me, you will lose your powers."** I warned.

"**And get ready, because after we teach you to control your new bodies, we're going to high school to get back the items of power, and to find GameOver25, or as he's called in this world…."** I stated.

* * *

Well, that was epic! Will Sonic find out what Egg-man is up too? What was Him doing in Equestria? Will GameOver restore balance to the Allverse? Will they find me? Will everyone survive high school and get all the items of power back, or will they crash and burn trying? **You'll have to read the next chapter and review this chapter to find out!**

* * *

End of Chapter!

**Please review! **

**Ultimate GameOver the Ultimate Godhog: Yes, Please review or I'll come to you in heaven and give you fourteen licks with the "Cat-O-Nine-Tails"!**

**GameOver25: Really! I God-Proof the story doors and you can still get through! What in the name of God was I thinking when I based you off of God! Oh Never Mind, (Turns to readers): Just review!**


	3. Training and Arlington High School!

_**My Little Sonic: Townsville Boys and Girls**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Prolog Part 3: Training and Arlington High School!**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, the Powerpuff Girls, or My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic!**

**GameOver the God-hog, and Evil GameOver the Anti-God-hog belong to me!**

**GameOver25 is me!**

**Everything else belongs to its rightful and respectful owners!**

**This is a crossover between Sonic the Hedgehog, the Powerpuff Girls, and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic!**

**I have a poll vote, if you wish to vote go to my profile and click show poll, and please review at the end of every Chapter!**

**This story is a sequel to Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls, and An Angel Named GameOver, and takes place both when the Powerpuff Girls were still children, and when the Powerpuff Girls were still teenagers, the Powerpuff Girls get turned back into children when they come to Equestria, and get turned into teenagers when they turn human!**

**Note: Everything in bold is Important including this!**

**Note: This Entire Story breaks the fourth wall!**

**Note: All my stories are on hold due to the fact that I'm reading other stories, I am planning on making some Panty and Stocking Crossovers when I finish reading the stories, afterwards I will try to continue my stories, also **_**Powerpuff War Bomb**_** is on hold!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Prolog: (Chaos Control Gone Chaotic Part 1: Chaos Control Gone Chaotic!) Part 1!**_

* * *

_**GameOver25's Point Of View**_

* * *

It was a normal day, a day like any other, but today was day that I was never going to forget, after all, it's not every day you get to meet your own imagination in real-life.

* * *

_**GameOver's Point of View**_

* * *

Today was a day that was the same as any other day, but I had this feeling that today was going to become special. "I've got to get to Ponyville to train with Twilight Sparkle, **I pinkie promised her that I would help her and Sonic with their flying and magic.**" I said to myself, **I was in my God-Hog form, I was wearing something else too, and I only wear it when something special is going to happen, I was wearing a full suit that was completely white, and looked like it was a kind of computerized body armor. **"I don't want to become late." I said. Then I saw **Egg-man trying to get Him to give him Chemical X.** "What's Him doing in **Equestria**?" I asked myself again.

My Chaos Emerald started to glow at that moment. "Oh, no, this is…." But before I could finish, I got teleported to Twilight's House, **"Chaos Control!" **I finished, but to my surprise, everybody, and every-pony just looked at me like Discord made a Chaos Emerald come out of his nose, needless to say, they looked at me like I was crazy, and with interest.

"What about Chaos Control GameOver?" Sonic asked, he was in his Pony-Hog form, in this form he was a dark blue hedgehog with peach colored arms, and dark blue colored legs, and a peach colored belly, he had emerald-green eyes, and was wearing white gloves, and red shoes with two white strips spread horizontally across the center of the shoes, a gold buckle on the outward facing side of both shoes, white cuffs, white bases, and black bottoms, he also had dark blue Pegasus wings, and a dark blue unicorn horn.

"**My Chaos Emerald caused Chaos Control without me using it." **I explained. Every-pony and Pony-Hog gasped. "Oh, and at that time I **saw Egg-man begging Him to give him Chemical X.**" I stated.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"Who's Him?" Every-Pony and Spike asked.

_That's right, Sonic is the only pony who met my half-sisters, the Powerpuff Girls_, I thought to myself.

"Him is a cross-dressing demon, who feeds on negative emotions." I explained, "His name is Him because his real name is to scary (scair-E) to say." I continued to explain.

"Every-Pony, listen up! We've received a letter from **Princess Celestia**!" Spike yelled.

"Well, what does it say Spike?" Twilight asked.

* * *

"Dear Twilight,

**There have been strange things happening on both Equestria and Mobius, I think this might be related to the strange behavior of the Chaos Emeralds and the Elements of Harmony, Something is happening, three little girls appeared in my private quarters and asked if I saw a cross-dressing demon come by, when I told them that GameOver told me about him they asked me where GameOver was, Also the magic mirror has started opening, but it's fifteen moons two early, the Girls call themselves, the Powerpuff Girls, and their names are Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, They will be coming to Ponyville, These strange events worry me, when the Powerpuff Girls get there, I want you to find out what's going on**, I wish you all the best of luck!

Sincerely,

**Princess Celestia**" Spike read (red).

* * *

"Wait, my half-sisters are here, in Equestria?" I asked out loud in outrage.

"That's not good, that's not good at all!" I shouted.

"Why is that bad GameOver, your half-sisters are here, and they get to meet us?" Twilight half-asked half-explained.

"Besides, you've got us." She said.

"You don't get it Twilight, My half-sisters being here means our three worlds have connected with each other, Earth, Mobius, and Equestria, the three alternate universe worlds that at some point-in-time had magic, and presently contain life, now with these worlds connected by Chaos Control, the entire Allverse is out of balance, and the magic of these worlds are fusing." I explained in a small panic.

**Then the Chaos Emeralds, Master Emerald, Elements of Harmony, Magic Mirror, and all other Items of power that exist in the entire Allverse started glowing pure white.**

"Chaos Control again? Aw come on!" I exclaimed.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Prolog: (Chaos Control Gone Chaotic Part 2: We're All Humans!) Part 2!**_

* * *

**We all woke up in what looked like Townsville, but I had a feeling that we were in the Day Dimension.** The Mane Six finally understood the strange events that were happening on Mobius and Equestria. **We all found out that we were human.**

I had the same appearance as always, but **I was wearing a white long-sleeve shirt with a slash of blue on the sleeves, and white sweat pants that had a design of the symbol for infinity in blue between two open gold gates on the right side just below the waist. I was also 16 years old once more along with everyone else.**

**Twilight was wearing the same get-up as she was from Equestria Girls. Same for everyone else that was a pony before we entered this world.**

**Sonic was wearing a deep blue long-sleeve shirt with the world Sega on it in white, deep blue pants, and the same shoes he always wears, he had emerald-green eyes, and peach colored skin.**

**Shadow was wearing a long-sleeve black shirt with the word Sega on it in red and a slash of red on the sleeves, black pants with a slash of red on the leggings, and had red eyes, and black skin, everything else about him was the same.**

**Silver was wearing a long-sleeve white shirt with the word Sega on it in silver, white pants, and had peach colored skin; everything else about him was the same.**

**Maria was wearing a long-sleeve gold shirt with a light baby blue skirt and dress with a slash of white down the middle and sides, gold pants under the skirt and dress, light baby blue shoes with a slash of white down the middle and sides, a blue head band, and blue earmuffs. Everything else about her was the same as always.**

**The Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, and Powerpunk Girls were teenagers again, they were 16 years old, and were wearing the same thing they always do.**

"How are we going to move around in these bodies?" Apple Jack asked.

"**I don't know, but I've got the hang of it already."** Pinkie Pie said.

"How did you?" Apple Jack asked.

"**It's called breaking the fourth wall."** Pinkie Pie answered.

"**Pinkie Pie, that would make no sense if this story wasn't breaking the fourth wall already."** Apple Jack replied.

"**I have a lot of experience with this form, Twilight and I will teach you how to control and use it."** I said. **"But be warned, if you are more than five blocks away from me, you will lose your powers."** I warned.

"**And get ready, because after we teach you to control your new bodies, we're going to high school to get back the items of power, and to find GameOver25, or as he's called in this world…."** I stated.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Prolog Part 3: Training and Arlington High School!**_

* * *

"Sonic, you're excluding from training due to the fact that you're use to a body with hands and feet." I said.

The training is about to start, and it was going great, that is until someone decided to try to "fly solo".

"Alright, training has finished." I said loudly.

"**Now let's go register for Arlington High School!" **I exclaimed.

* * *

_**At Arlington High School….**_

* * *

"**What are these gems?"** asked **Principle Celestia.**

"I don't know sister, but **I think we should put them into the volt for safe keeping.**" replied **Vice Principle Luna.**

"**Wait!"** I screamed.

"Huh?" replied **Principle Celestia and Vise Principle Luna** in unison.

"**Those gems belong to me and my friends, and we could prove it IF the truth didn't sound crazy."** I shouted.

"**And who are you?"** **Principle Celestia** asked.

"**I am GameOver, and my friends and I are here to take back the gems, if we can't convince you that the gems are ours, we will register for this school, same classes as GameOver25, and earn the gems back by running for princes or princesses of the school events."** I explained.

"Very well then" Exclaimed Principle Celestia.

* * *

Will Sonic find out what Egg-man is up too? What was Him doing in Equestria? Will GameOver restore balance to the Allverse? Will they find me? Will everyone survive high school and get all the items of power back, or will they crash and burn trying? **You'll have to read the next chapter and review this chapter to find out!**

* * *

End of Chapter!

**Please review! **

**Ultimate GameOver the Ultimate Godhog: Yes, Please review or I'll come to you in heaven and give you fourteen licks with the "Cat-O-Nine-Tails"!**

**GameOver25: Really! I God-Proof the story doors and you can still get through! What in the name of God was I thinking when I based you off of God! Oh Never Mind, (Turns to readers): Just review!**


	4. 1st Day of School and Staying with Me!

_**My Little Sonic: Townsville Boys and Girls**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: First Day Of School and Staying with Me!**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, the Powerpuff Girls, or My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic!**

**GameOver the God-hog, and Evil GameOver the Anti-God-hog belong to me!**

**GameOver25 is me!**

**Everything else belongs to its rightful and respectful owners!**

**This is a crossover between Sonic the Hedgehog, the Powerpuff Girls, and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic!**

**I have a poll vote, if you wish to vote go to my profile and click show poll, and please review at the end of every Chapter!**

**This story is a sequel to Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls, and An Angel Named GameOver, and takes place both when the Powerpuff Girls were still children, and when the Powerpuff Girls were still teenagers, the Powerpuff Girls get turned back into children when they come to Equestria, and get turned into teenagers when they turn human!**

**Note: Everything in bold is Important including this!**

**Note: This Entire Story breaks the fourth wall!**

**Note: All my stories are on hold due to the fact that I'm reading other stories, I am planning on making some Panty and Stocking Crossovers when I finish reading the stories, afterwards I will try to continue my stories, also **_**Powerpuff War Bomb**_** is on hold!**

**Note: This story will continue to progress on occasion!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Prolog: (Chaos Control Gone Chaotic Part 1: Chaos Control Gone Chaotic!) Part 1!**_

* * *

_**GameOver25's Point Of View**_

* * *

It was a normal day, a day like any other, but today was day that I was never going to forget, after all, it's not every day you get to meet your own imagination in real-life.

* * *

_**GameOver's Point of View**_

* * *

Today was a day that was the same as any other day, but I had this feeling that today was going to become special. "I've got to get to Ponyville to train with Twilight Sparkle, **I pinkie promised her that I would help her and Sonic with their flying and magic.**" I said to myself, **I was in my God-Hog form, I was wearing something else too, and I only wear it when something special is going to happen, I was wearing a full suit that was completely white, and looked like it was a kind of computerized body armor. **"I don't want to become late." I said. Then I saw **Egg-man trying to get Him to give him Chemical X.** "What's Him doing in **Equestria**?" I asked myself again.

My Chaos Emerald started to glow at that moment. "Oh, no, this is…." But before I could finish, I got teleported to Twilight's House, **"Chaos Control!" **I finished, but to my surprise, everybody, and every-pony just looked at me like Discord made a Chaos Emerald come out of his nose, needless to say, they looked at me like I was crazy, and with interest.

"What about Chaos Control GameOver?" Sonic asked, he was in his Pony-Hog form, in this form he was a dark blue hedgehog with peach colored arms, and dark blue colored legs, and a peach colored belly, he had emerald-green eyes, and was wearing white gloves, and red shoes with two white strips spread horizontally across the center of the shoes, a gold buckle on the outward facing side of both shoes, white cuffs, white bases, and black bottoms, he also had dark blue Pegasus wings, and a dark blue unicorn horn.

"**My Chaos Emerald caused Chaos Control without me using it." **I explained. Every-pony and Pony-Hog gasped. "Oh, and at that time I **saw Egg-man begging Him to give him Chemical X.**" I stated.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"Who's Him?" Every-Pony and Spike asked.

_That's right, Sonic is the only pony who met my half-sisters, the Powerpuff Girls_, I thought to myself.

"Him is a cross-dressing demon, who feeds on negative emotions." I explained, "His name is Him because his real name is to scary (scair-E) to say." I continued to explain.

"Every-Pony, listen up! We've received a letter from Princess Celestia!" Spike yelled.

"Well, what does it say Spike?" Twilight asked.

* * *

"Dear Twilight,

**There have been strange things happening on both Equestria and Mobius, I think this might be related to the strange behavior of the Chaos Emeralds and the Elements of Harmony, Something is happening, three little girls appeared in my private quarters and asked if I saw a cross-dressing demon come by, when I told them that GameOver told me about him they asked me where GameOver was, Also the magic mirror has started opening, but it's fifteen moons two early, the Girls call themselves, the Powerpuff Girls, and their names are Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, They will be coming to Ponyville, These strange events worry me, when the Powerpuff Girls get there, I want you to find out what's going on**, I wish you all the best of luck!

Sincerely,

Princess Celestia" Spike read (red).

* * *

"Wait, my half-sisters are here, in Equestria?" I asked out loud in outrage.

"That's not good, that's not good at all!" I shouted.

"Why is that bad GameOver, your half-sisters are here, and they get to meet us?" Twilight half-asked half-explained.

"Besides, you've got us." She said.

"You don't get it Twilight, My half-sisters being here means our three worlds have connected with each other, Earth, Mobius, and Equestria, the three alternate universe worlds that at some point-in-time had magic, and presently contain life, now with these worlds connected by Chaos Control, the entire Allverse is out of balance, and the magic of these worlds are fusing." I explained in a small panic.

**Then the Chaos Emeralds, Master Emerald, Elements of Harmony, Magic Mirror, and all other Items of power that exist in the entire Allverse started glowing pure white.**

"Chaos Control again? Aw come on!" I exclaimed.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Prolog: (Chaos Control Gone Chaotic Part 2: We're All Humans!) Part 2!**_

* * *

**We all woke up in what looked like Townsville, but I had a feeling that we were in the Day Dimension.** The Mane Six finally understood the strange events that were happening on Mobius and Equestria. **We all found out that we were human.**

I had the same appearance as always, but **I was wearing a white long-sleeve shirt with a slash of blue on the sleeves, and white sweat pants that had a design of the symbol for infinity in blue between two open gold gates on the right side just below the waist. I was also 16 years old once more along with everyone else.**

**Twilight was wearing the same get-up as she was from Equestria Girls. Same for everyone else that was a pony before we entered this world.**

**Sonic was wearing a deep blue long-sleeve shirt with the world Sega on it in white, deep blue pants, and the same shoes he always wears, he had emerald green-eyes, and peach colored skin.**

**Shadow was wearing a long-sleeve black shirt with the word Sega on it in red and a slash of red on the sleeves, black pants with a slash of red on the leggings, and had red eyes, and black skin, everything else about him was the same.**

**Silver was wearing a long-sleeve white shirt with the word Sega on it in silver, white pants, and had peach colored skin; everything else about him was the same.**

**Maria was wearing a long-sleeve gold shirt with a light baby blue skirt and dress with a slash of white down the middle and sides, gold pants under the skirt and dress, light baby blue shoes with a slash of white down the middle and sides, a blue head band, and blue earmuffs. Everything else about her was the same as always.**

**The Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, and Powerpunk Girls were teenagers again, they were 16 years old, and were wearing the same thing they always do.**

"How are we going to move around in these bodies?" Apple Jack asked.

"**I don't know, but I've got the hang of it already."** Pinkie Pie said.

"How did you?" Apple Jack asked.

"**It's called breaking the fourth wall."** Pinkie Pie answered.

"**Pinkie Pie, that would make no since if this story wasn't breaking the fourth wall already."** Apple Jack replied.

"**I have a lot of experience with this form, Twilight and I will teach you how to control and use it."** I said. **"But be warned, if you are more than five blocks away from me, you will lose your powers."** I warned.

"**And get ready, because after we teach you to control your new bodies, we're going to high school to get back the items of power, and to find GameOver25, or as he's called in this world…."** I stated.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Prolog Part 3: Training and Arlington High School!**_

* * *

"Sonic, you're excluding from training due to the fact that you're use to a body with hands and feet." I said.

The training is about to start, and it was going great, that is until someone decided to try to "fly solo".

"Alright, training has finished." I said loudly.

"**Now let's go register for Arlington High School!" **I exclaimed.

* * *

_**At Arlington High School….**_

* * *

"**What are these gems?"** asked **Principle Celestia.**

"I don't know sister, but **I think we should put them into the volt for safe keeping.**" replied **Vice Principle Luna.**

"**Wait!"** I screamed.

"Huh?" replied **Principle Celestia and Vise Principle Luna** in unison.

"**Those gems belong to me and my friends, and we could prove it IF the truth didn't sound crazy."** I shouted.

"**And who are you?"** **Principle Celestia** asked.

"**I am GameOver, and my friends and I are here to take back the gems, if we can't convince you that the gems are ours, we will register for this school, same classes as GameOver25, and earn the gems back by running for princes or princesses of the school events."** I explained.

"Very well then" Exclaimed Principle Celestia.

* * *

_**Chapter 4: 1**__**st**__** Day Of School and Staying with Me!**_

* * *

I was about to go to class when, someone walked in and made a suggestion about the Items of Power.

"**I would like to suggest making these so called "Items of Power" the grand prize for the Tri-wizard Tournament."** He said.

"I think that will do nicely **GameOver25**." **Replied Principle Celestia** "What do you think sister?" She asked.

"I think that's a good idea sister." **Vice Principle Luna answered.**

"**Who are they?" GameOver25 asked.**

"**They're just some new students." Principle Celestia replied.**

"Let me guess, I'm their guide?" GameOver25 questioned.

"That is correct." **Principle Celestia answered.**

"**Are you 22 ok with this?" She asked us.**

"I think I speak for all of us when I say this is perfect." I answered.

"Ok then, off you go to your classes." **Principle Celestia dismissed us.**

* * *

_**1**__**st**__** Period: Physical Science**_

* * *

We did our school work like good students, but GameOver25 fell asleep. He woke up near the end of class and began writing down the directions for this project we had that was due next week. After that, the bell rang.

* * *

_**3**__**rd**__** Period: Family and Consumer Science**_

* * *

We worked on hand-sewn pillows, and I decided to ask my half-sisters, the Powerpuff Girls, what Him was doing in Equestria, and how they got there in the first place via telepathy.

* * *

_What was Him doing in Equestria? _I asked.

_He wanted to use the power of the Elements of Harmony to take over Earth and Mobius. _The Powerpuff Girls replied.

_How did you get there in the first place? _I questioned.

_It was the result of a joint effort of Chaos Control, and Chemical X. _The Powerpuff Girls answered.

_He toke a glass of Chemical X with him. _They explained.

_He said something about a deal with . _They continued to explain.

_Do you know what Eggman and Him are up too? _I asked.

_We did get the info out of Eggman, but it doesn't make sense. _They answered.

_Tell me what they're planning. _I commanded.

_Even Bubbles couldn't translate it. _Blossom explained.

_Tell me anyway. _I demanded.

_**It went something like this: Ewha hotoma haeka monota hametka honoma sa-metka metalka Mirrora Invaka manka.**_They explained.

_**That's Original Big-Bang-tear-e-in (tair-e-in) for: Get Chemical X and bring it to Equestria, give me some, and infuse the Elements of Harmony and the Chaos Emeralds with your power, and Chemical X, after that, we will invade the world beyond the Magic Mirror, and make the entire Allverse our own.**_I explained.

_So, that's what Egg-Head is up to. _Sonic rang out in thought.

* * *

The bell rang after our mental chat.

* * *

_**5**__**th**__** Period: Intro to Film and Video 1**_

* * *

We watched a documentary on the making of Avatar. When we finished, we played some games, and then the bell rang.

* * *

_**7**__**th**__** Period: 12**__**th**__** Grade English**_

* * *

We did some End of Course practice until 1:45 pm, after that we got on bus 144 and went home. Since We didn't have a home, GameOver25 offered to let us stay at his house, and told us that he told the principle that we were staying with him.

* * *

_**At GameOver25's House….**_

* * *

"Here we are, home sweet home." GameOver25 said.

"GameOver25, how was your day at school?" An unknown voice asked.

"It was great mom, I met some new friends who will be staying with us." GameOver25 told his "mom" in reply.

"Any homework or quizzes?" asked another voice, this time a male's voice.

"Not today dad!" GameOver25 told his "dad" in response.

They came into the living room.

"Who are they?!" The owners of the two voices asked in perfect unison.

"Mom, dad, these are the friends that will be staying with us." GameOver25 answered.

"Ok they can stay." They replied.

"These are my parents, the big round man to the left is my dad, GameGod25, and the mid-sized thin old-looking glasses wearing pretty woman to the right is my mom, GameGoddess." GameOver25 told us.

"Of course, you will have to make your own rooms, but…." He started to say when he got cut off by me making our rooms.

He just smiled and said, "You really are GameOver the God-Hog in Human form."

* * *

Will GameOver restore balance to the Allverse? Will everyone survive high school and get all the items of power back, or will they crash and burn trying? **You'll have to read the next chapter and review this chapter to find out!**

* * *

End of Chapter!

**Please review! **

**Ultimate GameOver the Ultimate Godhog: Yes, Please review or I'll come to you in heaven and give you fourteen licks with the "Cat-O-Nine-Tails"!**

**GameOver25: Really! I God-Proof the story doors and you can still get through! What in the name of God was I thinking when I based you off of God! Oh Never Mind, (Turns to readers): Just review!**


End file.
